Ordinary Day
by Fourplay
Summary: In which it is shown that an ordinary day in Alice Academy is not ordinary. At all. [COMPLETE]
1. Death Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't even want to.

* * *

**Ordinary Day**

In which it is shown that an ordinary day in Alice Academy is not ordinary. At all.

* * *

**Death Wish**

"Tell me, honestly: Do you have a death wish?"

The ten-year-old Koko stared at the girl in front of him dumbly, unsure where this line of questioning was headed. "Err. I don't think so?" he answered tentatively. If he was going to die today, at least he was going to die an honest person.

Hotaru Imai pulled her baka gun out of nowhere, and aimed at him. "Then why, pray tell," she started, her voice dripping with venom, "did you trespass into my lab?"

Koko grinned, shaking his head as he did. "It was… it was a lapse of judgment?" he managed to say, before Hotaru knocked him unconscious for being an idiot.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.05.13**


	2. Special Place

I'm on a roll.

* * *

**Special Place**

"So I heard you knocked Koko unconscious."

Hotaru looked up from her milkshake, cold violet eyes darting a pointed look at the person seated opposite her on the lunch table. "I wasn't aware I'm obliged to report to you about those things."

Kitsuneme tried to smile his way out of this, well aware that he had just stepped on a landmine. "Err."

"If you have the time, you can drop by my lab," Hotaru said blandly. Crumpling the sandwich bag in her hands, she looked at her classmate ominously.

"There's a special place for people like you in my laboratory."

Kitsuneme could have sworn Hotaru was talking about making him her lab rat.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.05.13**


	3. Drunk Alice

I don't know why I'm writing tons about Hotaru either. Don't judge.

* * *

**Drunk Alice**

Mikan hiccupped, unsteady on her feet as she clung to her best friend. "H-Hotaru I think… _hic! …_I think I had… _hic_… too much drink…"

Hotaru can only shake her head at the state of the brunette, before allowing her eyes to survey the entire hall filled with drunk alices. Most of the high school students had been more than willing to try out her newest invention – an alcoholic beverage she had been working on for quite some time.

"You're an evil genius."

The young lady glanced over her shoulder to where Natsume Hyuuga stood, a wry smile forming her lips. "Oh?"

Natsume held up the goblet in his hand. "This is nothing but _water_."

To this Hotaru only shrugged, and raised her own glass. "Cheers."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.05.13**


	4. Money

8)

* * *

**Money**

"I NEED MONEY."

Serina Yamada just laughed from behind her desk, not even bothering to look up from the maths homework she was still finishing. "We all do, Narumi. We all do." She continued scribbling, trying to wrap her mind around what she was doing even when she felt her friend take a seat beside her.

"No, Serina. I'm serious."

This time she lifted her head and stared at him strange. "…okay?"

Narumi's eyes were practically twinkling in delight as he stared at her, looking as if he had just unearthed one of the biggest secrets of mankind. And perhaps, in a way he did, because the next thing Serina heard him say was this:

"Do you think we can use your alice in the lottery?"**  
**

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	5. Violets

Have some Narumi angst.

* * *

**Violets**

The twelve-year-old Misaki stares at the violet-eyed beauty being introduced in the first Dangerous Ability meeting of the month, a small part of his mind wondering if there has been a mistake. The announcement only two weeks ago informed everyone that the person who will be arriving is one of the most dangerous alices in existence, and for a reason: The alice he wields is rare, and the person himself is a personality to be reckoned with.

"The Academy's most prized alice," the blond says, a haughty smile adorning his lips as he stares at the Top Star pin on his classmate's uniform. "Delighted to make your acquaintance, Misaki."

Misaki manages a weak smile, unsure what to make of his classmate's gesture. "The pleasure is mine, Narumi," he says.

He doesn't know why, but looking at those beautiful violets, he's suddenly not sure of himself anymore.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	6. New Roommate

8)

* * *

**New Roommate**

"NEW ROOMMATE?!"

Several heads turned in the direction of Sumire Shouda when they heard her scream, all knowing that it could not be anything good. It was, of course, a given that she was always screaming, but still.

The girl tossed back her hair haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. It doesn't matter. Whoever it is, it isn't as if I won't be able to handle her." The tone of her voice made it clear that whoever it was would have hell to deal with.

"I'm glad to hear that, then."

Sumire glanced over to the person who had spoken, a confused expression dawning on her face when she realized who it was. "…Imai?"

Hotaru smiled grimly. "Hello, new roommate."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	7. Hell on Earth

8)

* * *

**Hell on Earth**

No. No no no no no. This was simply not happening!

Ruka Nogi let his eyes survey the entirety of classroom that served as Class B's homeroom, the horrified expression not leaving his face. On all four walls, pictures depicting his embarrassing dance with the giant chick were posted, as if mocking him with their quantity and clarity.

Who did this? Was there someone _obsessed_ enough with him to do this? "Show yourself!"

There was small eternity of silence, until at last he heard footsteps behind him. Furious, he turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Hotaru Imai.

"You're the new student," he managed to say, confusion etched all over his face. Was this girl one of his _fangirls_?! _She doesn't look the part!_

Hotaru nodded, and handed him a photo. "It's nice to meet you."

When Ruka looked down, he saw that it was a picture of him wearing a skirt.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	8. Sibling Meeting

8)

* * *

**Sibling Meeting**

"Your arrival was unexpected."

Hotaru glanced up from the pictures she was sifting through. "It's not a problem, is it? It's not your obligation to keep track of where I am or what I'm doing."

Subaru Imai adjusted his glasses at this, the remark hitting home. "I suppose not," he relented, after a thoughtful pause. He leaned back against his swivel chair, watching his sister fiddle with the photos in her hands. "May I ask what those things are?"

Hotaru didn't look up. "I met this guy with a strange hobby."

He lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't aware his little sister was interested in boys. "Do you like him…?" he prompted, the older brother in him already preparing for war.

Much to his surprise, Hotaru almost looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. "Like him?" she repeated, before holding up a picture of a boy wearing a skirt. "I'm making money out of him."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	9. Agitated Chick

8)

* * *

**Agitated Chick**

Hotaru stared up at the big ball of yellow in front of her. "Whoa," she murmured quietly, before raising her camera to her eyes and snapping a picture.

The giant Piyo seemed to not appreciate the flash, and he started flapping his hands… wings, whatever they were called. Hotaru frowned, taking a few steps back when she realized that she had upset the chick.

"What did you do this time, Imai?" a boyish voice demanded, sounding angry. Hotaru looked up just in time to see Ruka Nogi glaring at her a few paces away.

"I was just taking a picture," she said, raising a hand to cover her eyes from the flying leaves.

Ruka didn't reply, and all Hotaru could do was watch him try to tame Piyo with his alice.

Later that evening, Yuu was apprehensive when he found his friend covered in leaves and twigs. "What happened to you?"

"There was an agitated chick in the NorthernForest," the genius replied, pulling a twig out of her hair.

"You mean Piyo?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, his name is Ruka Nogi."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	10. Challenge

8)

* * *

**Challenge**

The president of Class B is a kind, smiling blond by the name of Yuu Tobita. The eight-year-old boy nicely volunteered to show Hotaru around on her first day of school, touring her around the campus and introducing her to their classmates. Hotaru immediately knew she liked him, even if she refused to say it out loud.

"Who's that?" she asked, making a discreet motion in the direction of the boy occupying the farthest seat at the back of the room.

Yuu smiled uncertainly. "His name is Natsume Hyuuga, and he's… a bit of a challenge student."

Hotaru watched the boy look up from his comics when he heard his name being spoken. He flashed her a contemptuous smirk, to which she could only lift an eyebrow.

Hotaru Imai never turned down a challenge.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	11. Blackmail

8)

* * *

**Blackmail**

"Ruka?"

The usually cheerful blond visibly stiffened when he heard his name being called. The young man was practically trembling as he scrambled to get the papers in front of him, turning to his best friend with an uncertain grin.

"N-Natsume."

"What are those things?" the Black Cat asked. Even the rabbit in Ruka's arms looked nervous.

Something was up.

"It's nothing, really. I… I have to go," Ruka stuttered, and before his friend could breathe another word, the blond had already fled to his dormitory.

"…what the hell was that about," Natsume grumbled. He was about to turn away when he saw a photograph on the floor. Frowning, he picked it up.

There were a few moments of absolute silence before Natsume decisively bit his lip to keep himself from cracking up. He flipped the photograph, unable to help the chuckle that escaped his lips when he saw what was written.

_Looking good in a skirt, Nogi._

_Hotaru Imai._

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.30.13**


	12. Inspiration

8)

* * *

**Inspiration**

"Is there any way I can get more money?"

Narumi looked at the raven-haired genius from across him, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, the amount I mentioned is the highest you're allowed to get, even if we assume that you win all invention contests that the school will hold."

Hotaru Imai thought this over, silent. She knew the figure her teacher mentioned was already ridiculously high relative to the average, but still –

_I'm not average, _she thought, glancing outside the window. Down below, on the school grounds, Class B was practicing for the volleyball championship toward the end of the month.

It was then that a certain blond boy caught the girl's eyes, and she lifted an eyebrow. Why the hell was he wearing a rabbit around during volleyball practice?

_An idiot, _ she decided, and had a sudden inspiration to make her own camera.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	13. Cheating

8)

* * *

**Cheating**

"I think he's cheating on me."

Hotaru looked up from the notepad she was scribbling on, her expression bland and blank. "I think we've established that. The more important question is: What do you what me to do about it?"

Her classmate wiped the corner of her eyes and pounded on the desk with both fists, looking absolutely furious. "I don't know how you'll do it, but please make his life a living hell!" she said through clenched teeth.

Hotaru nodded decisively and encircled a figure in her notebook. "All right, then. I'll give him hell for the next thirty days."

"Thank you, Hotaru."

Hotaru lifted an eyebrow. _Thank you? _"That would be five thousand yen."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	14. Getting Along

8)

* * *

**Getting Along**

Narumi placed his arms on the desk, intertwining his fingers as he looked fondly at the girl in front of him. "So I heard you're getting along well with Class B," he said, throwing a meaningful glance at the write-up to his left. The report contained the student's scholastic performance and an assessment of her behavior over the last couple of weeks since she started in the Academy.

"I believe so, yes," Hotaru Imai deadpanned.

As if on cue, there was a loud pounding on the door to Narumi's room, surprising the teacher but eliciting only a frown from the student.

"What's that about?" Narumi asked, glancing at his student uneasily. Hotaru looked a bit too calm for comfort, really.

The question was answered when the door suddenly gave in, and a distraught Ruka Nogi entered. The boy was mounted a small animal that looked dangerously like a fox.

"GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES, IMAI!"

Narumi looked over to his student, asking for an explanation. "…Hotaru?"

The girl didn't even stand up from her seat, her expression remaining impassive. "That's Ruka Nogi, Narumi-sensei. I don't really get along well with him."

A small, devious smile crawled over to Hotaru's lips. "Oh, and let it be said that he looks good in a skirt."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	15. Business

8)

* * *

**Business**

"You're Ruka's blackmailer?"

Hotaru looked up from the machine she was working on, bored violets against bored crimsons. "Blackmailer?" she repeated, looking rather offended. "Who said that?"

Natsume shrugged. "Ruka?"

Hotaru went back to what she was doing, unperturbed. "Then he is gravely mistaken."

The young man lifted an eyebrow. "And the pictures?"

Hotaru seemed amused. "He was terrified when he saw the pictures. _He _ offered to pay _me_, if I release all copies to him. Who am I to turn the offer down?"

Natsume shook his head, impressed despite himself. "Clever."

This time the girl smirked. "That, Hyuuga, is called business."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	16. Match

8)

* * *

**Match**

Kaname Sono rushed outside the house in the Northern Forest when he heard a commotion. The young man had made it a point to drop by the forest that morning to visit Mr. Bear. The moving stuffed toy had been enthusiastic to see him, and had insisted on cooking what Kaname understood as soup.

The bear had asked his owner to stay inside the cabin while it fetched water. Kaname had been less excited about letting his bear do the work – a feeling that only got worse when he heard the noises outside. He was so sure that someone must have accidentally stepped inside Mr. Bear's territory again – and the bear wasn't the least bit happy about it.

"Mr. Bear!" Kaname called out, stopping short when he saw the bear holding a massive wooden hammer, its small shoulders trembling as if it was panting.

Standing opposite the bear was none other than the newest addition to Alice Academy. Hotaru Imai looked slightly distraught, but her arm remained poised, ready to fire her idiot gun.

"Get that homicidal bear out of my sight or I will kill it."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	17. Dormitory Issues

8)

* * *

**Dormitory Issues**

"So I heard you decided to transfer rooms."

Sumire Shouda looked up from her food, glowering at the idiot who dared disturb her peace. "And so I did. Is that a problem?" she snapped.

Koko grinned at his friend, taking a seat beside her despite her weak protests. "Why?" he asked, simply.

"WHY?" Sumire repeated, incredulous. The expression on her face seemed to tell Koko that the reason should be obvious enough.

Koko chose not to grace this with a response, choosing to grin at her instead. "Yep. Why?"

Sumire glared at him. "Imai terrified Kaname Sono's _bear_. And that bear is homicidal. Do you realize what freak of a nature that girl must be to scare off that bear?"

Koko shrugged. "Not really, but if she scared _you_ off, then that's an entirely different thing altogether – "

The next thing Koko realized was being violently whacked on the head. Ouch.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	18. Red

8)

* * *

**Red**

The horrified shriek that escaped Sumire Shouda's lips was enough to wake up the entire Academy. "What the fuck happened to you, Yome?" she demanded, her face scrunched up as she looked at her beaten up not-quite-best friend.

Koko had the gall to smile up at her despite his injuries, succeeding in only making himself looking more pitiful. "Err, a little help?"

Sumire frowned as she led him inside her room, making a wild grab of the first aid kit as she let him take a seat on the nearest couch. "Care to explain?"

Koko only grinned, the expression on his face clearly stating that he regretted nothing. "I tried to read Hotaru Imai's mind."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	19. Souvenir

8)

* * *

**Souvenir**

"I talked to Imai, and she says she's not blackmailing you."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "You didn't honestly expect her to tell the truth, did you?"

Natsume shrugged. Truth be told, he hadn't been expecting anything. The only reason he had approached the inventor was because he was bored. "She was kind enough to give me a souvenir, though."

"…what do you mean by souvenir?" Ruka asked, his face taking on an ashen quality. It seemed that anything from Hotaru Imai was nothing good, as far as he was concerned.

"Here."

Natsume watched as his friend stared wide-eyed at the picture. "What the – this isn't true! I never wore a bunny costume! This was Photoshopped!"

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	20. Student Representative

8)

* * *

**Student Representative**

"It has come to my attention," Subaru Imai started, "that a certain Ruka Nogi has filed a complaint against you for blackmailing him." He looked at the girl in front of him. "Is this true?"

"I was just trying out my latest invention," Hotaru said, softly but firmly, looking rather irritated as she glared at her brother.

Subaru cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What invention?"

Hotaru held up her hand, and it was only then that the young man realized she was holding a camera. "This. It's no longer my fault if people keep doing dumb things in public that they don't want other people to see."

Subaru swallowed as discreetly as he could. "…do I have pictures there?"

The smile that his sister gave him sent chills down his spine. "But of course, brother."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


	21. A Thousand Words

8)

* * *

**A Thousand Words**

"Hotaru! Hey! Hey – wait up!"

Hotaru Imai unwillingly halted her tracks to look at the fool who dared disturb her busy afternoon. An irritated expression crossed her face and lingered there when she saw that the fool was Tsubasa Andou. "What?"

"This – this picture…!" the young man said, still panting as he held up a picture. "What is this about? Why did you leave it in front of my room?"

When the girl looked at it, she saw that the photograph showed a grumpy Natsume pulling Mikan by the hair toward some particular direction. In the background, a grinning Tsubasa could be seen, his eyes betraying his wistful stare at the Black Cat.

Hotaru looked up at the older student. "Just thought I'd remind you how a picture is worth a thousand words." She smirked. "Or in this case, a thousand rabbits."

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**Hilaire | 05.31.13**


End file.
